


Pour Some Sugar On Me

by SkyWasMadeofAmethyst



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Boob worship, Breast Worship, Chocolate Syrup, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Food Kink, Food Play, Jacking off, Love, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, strawberries and cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 17:46:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14313906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyWasMadeofAmethyst/pseuds/SkyWasMadeofAmethyst
Summary: Dan and You celebrate the reveal of Ninja Sex Party's music video, for Pour Some Sugar on Me, exactly how Dan wants. Dan's idea of celebrating turns out to be fun for you as well.





	Pour Some Sugar On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Anon on Tumblr asked for a boob worship fic. This is what I came up with. Hope it's enjoyable.

You were surprised that he had chosen hot pink. When you had told him to pick out what color the lingerie you were buying would be, you had assumed he’d go with Danny Sexbang blue. You could admit though that your heart may have melted just the slightest bit when he’d explained the reasoning behind his color choice.

He had wanted the lingerie to be the exact shade of pink your hair had been back when you’d first met all those years ago. His sweetness still left you feeling breathless at times.

Leigh Daniel Avidan had come into your life when you’d least been expecting it.

If anyone had told you that you would meet the love of your life when you’d been invited, to Holly’s and Ross’ house for a cookout all those years ago, you weren’t sure you would have believed it.

Dan still insisted it had been love at first sight though you had teased him that it was probably more of a case of lust at first sight.

It had been way back in 2012 when Dan and you had both been invited to a cookout at Holly’s and Ross’ house.

Dan could admit he’d been eager to attend the cookout given the fact that he was new to LA. Dan could admit that without Ross’ and Arin’s friendship the huge move from Brooklyn to Los Angeles would have been much more stressful than it had been.

Dan had spotted you standing across the yard the second he’d walked outside. You had been standing by chatting with Holly, your long dark pink hair piled up on top of your head in a messy updo.

Your brightly hued hair had been what had definitely first caught Dan’s eye. Your hair after all had been such a close shade to Holly’s hair, though much darker. Dan had humorously wondered if perhaps Holly and you dyed your hair together. He’d later discover that yes you had.

The more Dan had studied you though the more he had liked what he saw.

He couldn’t help but to find you adorable standing there in a little retro styled blue sundress that resembled something out of the fifties. There had been a pair of red heart shaped sunshades resting over your eyes shielding them from the hot summer sun. You had been sipping a cherry soda through a straw your lips painted a sugary pink tone that had matched your hair. He’d quickly noticed that your nails were painted that same bright pink.

Though it sounded totally cliché; in an instant Dan had fallen hard for you before you had ever exchanged a word.

Holly had apparently noticed that Dan had been shooting you mooneyes because before Dan had known it Holly had taken your hand and begun leading you over to him. Dan had barely had time to process what was happening as Holly had made an introduction between Dan and you.

When you’d pushed your sunglasses up to rest on top of your head, connecting your pretty eyes with Dan’s dark brown eyes, Dan truly had fallen for you.

It had been pretty obvious to you that Holly was trying to make a love connection between Dan and you. She had been less than subtle as she’d announced that Dan was new in town and could really benefit from having someone, who was familiar with the city, show him around. She had bluntly stared to you as she’d blurted this statement out.

It had been almost amusing how obvious Holly was being. It wasn’t the first time she had tried to set you up with a friend of hers or Ross’. Usually Holly’s attempts to set you up had kind of irritated you, but you had to admit that there was something about Dan that had drawn you in right form the start. 

You hadn’t exactly been expecting to find romance when you’d agreed to come to the cookout, but when you had stared up at Dan something had clicked into place for you. You weren’t sure if you would have called it love at first sight, but there had been something there. Maybe it had just been pure attraction at first sight?

The attraction had only grown as Dan and you had spent the rest of that cookout parked close to one another talking and joking, and maybe there had been more than a little flirting too.

By the end of the cookout you’d been left feeling a bit astounded that no one had scooped Dan Avidan up yet.

You had picked up on his sweetness right from the start. You could remember thinking that it had been a bit unfair how adorable he was. He had a downright cute somewhat nerdy charm to him. He was taller than you. He was almost far too tall and he was noticeably thin. His dark hair had been much shorter back then but you could still spot that it had a bit of a curl to it. You wouldn’t discover just how curly it was until years later when he’d begun to let it grow out. Dan’s smile had been so genuine and cheerful that it had made your heart melt into a puddle. And if your heart wasn’t already a pile of mush his eyes would have surely melted your poor heart into a droopy mushy mess.

It was so unfair that his personality perfectly matched his cuteness in the looks department. You had discovered that he had a great sense of humor making you laugh more than once throughout the cookout. He was an endless fountain of knowledge when it came to music; especially one of his favorite bands Rush. He was equally as knowledgeable when it came to the subject of football, though you had never been able to get quite into to the sport despite your father and your brother’s obsession with football. He was endlessly creative and talented as you’d discovered when Ross had made Dan show you one of NSP’s music videos on YouTube (though knowing Ross this may have been an attempt to embarrass Dan just a bit).

Dan could admit he’d been a bit worried you’d get the wrong idea about just who he really was when Ross had giddily shown you the video to The Decision followed by the video for No Reason Boner.

He’d been relieved that you hadn’t determined that Danny Sexbang was a total 100 percent representation of who Dan really was. Dan hadn’t missed the chance to throw Ross a bit of a smug smile when it had become apparent that you weren’t running far from Dan the second you’d heard him sing about boners.

By the end of the cookout Dan had proudly managed to obtain your phone number. He’d wasted no time texting you the very next day. You had found yourselves texting constantly until he’d finally worked up the nerve to ask you on a date.

It hadn’t taken you long to fall for Dan hard, and you had been relieved to find that Dan had fallen just as fast and hard.

A few months into dating you’d found yourself getting into a car wreck resulting in a broken leg. You’d been stunned as Dan had wound up taking you home with him from the hospital. Despite your protests Dan had been eager to play nurse fretting over you as you healed.

Needless to say, after that experience it was clear that Dan was the one for you.

You had stayed by Dan’s side supporting him and cheering him on as he had joined Arin replacing Jon as the Not So Grump. You had remained supportive as his comedy and music career had taken off giving him the opportunities he’d always dreamed of.

Dan had said more than once that he wouldn’t have been able to make it through the stresses, that came along with the success he’d found, without you remaining by his side loving and supporting him.

It was no shock when Dan had asked you to move in with him. It hadn’t taken long after that for you to take Dan to your hometown to meet your father and brother.

That visit had of course started out a bit rocky; your father always having been a bit protective of you. Your dad hadn’t been impressed by Dan’s onstage persona and it had taken more than a bit of work from Dan to convince your dad that Dan Avidan wasn’t a thing like Danny Sexbang. Thankfully Dan had somehow found a way to win your dad over though you had a feeling that Dan’s love of football may have helped him bond with your hard to please father. Your dad was a Giants fan after all.

Soon after that visit Dan had taken you back to New Jersey to meet his own family for the holidays. Your visit with Dan’s family had thankfully been much less hectic than the visit with your own family. By the end of the visit you’d felt like you were truly a part of the Avidan family. You’d left with strict orders to Dan from his parents to “not let this one get away.”

You could admit you had been shocked when Dan had proposed, especially given his anxiety about the subject of marriage. You had happily accepted though and you had been happily married to him for two years now.

There were still times where you were stunned by how much you adored Dan. He truly had changed your life for the better. You loved him more than you could possibly even begin to express.

You guessed your love for him was partially why you’d agreed to do this. This was a little celebration for the release of NSP’s newest music video. Dan and Brian had been hard at work for the past week making a video for their cover of Def Leppard’s Pour Some Sugar on Me.

Dan had come home each night filling you in on the day’s events so excited to tell you all about how the filming was going despite his clear exhaustion.

Though you had celebrated with Dan a few days ago when the video had officially dropped, going to a party that had been thrown with the video’s crew.

Tonight, though was a chance for you to celebrate with Dan in a much more private setting.

You had left everything up to Dan letting him choose exactly what was going to happen tonight. The only thing you had done was go out and buy some lingerie in Dan’s color of choice.

He had given you a heads up on just what he wanted tonight and you could admit you were a little anxious. No, it wasn’t anything too weird, but still this was new.

You ran your hands down your sides studying yourself in the mirror. You had picked a silk and lace bra and thong set. It had been a bit pricey, but you hoped it had been worth it. It was called the Gabby bra and thong by Agent Provocateur. The base of the lingerie was a soft coral pink with little hot pink hearts spread across the fabric. The bra cups were low cut enough that it showed off your ample cleavage. The thong had a bit of a cute touch to it; the trim along your hips ruffled. 

You took a deep breath trying not to focus on the things about your body that you were less than confident about; like the fullness of your hips and the thickness of your thighs.

You silently reminded yourself that Dan never took notice of the things you hated about yourself. He practically worshiped your body.

You could admit that you were getting better about not listening to your insecurities. You knew that Dan had definitely played a big role in working up your confidence.

You had taken extra time to tend to your appearance tonight. You had thoroughly shaved and exfoliated. You had painstakingly applied gold glittery eyeliner into a sharp cateye. You had painted your lips with a sugary hot pink lipstick that matched the bra perfectly. You had pulled your hair up into a bun onto the top of your head guaranteeing that it would be out of the way for what Dan had planned for tonight. You had picked out a sweet-smelling perfume to match the sweet sugary theme of the night. You had even painted your toenails and fingernails with a hot pink polish.

You were taken out of getting too lost in your own thoughts as Dan knocked at the bathroom door his voice clearly showing a hint of excitement. “You almost done in there?”

You cleared your throat splashing another waft of cotton candy scented perfume on your wrists as you spoke up. “Yeah, I’ll be out in a second.”

There was a moment of silence before Dan spoke up. “Are you sure you’re okay with doing this tonight? We don’t have to do it if it makes you uncomfortable.”

You felt a small smile cross your features not at all shocked that he was willing to back down from this despite how eager he’d seemed about tonight’s events. He was always willing to put aside his own excitement for your comfort. His sweetness was what had drawn you in from the start. “I still want to do it. Just give me a second and I’ll be out.”

You managed to touch up the pink lipstick you’d chosen to wear tonight giving yourself a once over in the mirror before you grabbed the ivory and pink cherry blossom printed kimono Dan had given you for your last birthday.

You covered yourself tying the kimono shut before you left the bathroom entering the master bedroom.

You studied the room not surprised to see that Dan had lowered the overhead lights. You couldn’t help but to be thankful that you’d talked the electrician into installing a dimmer switch in your bedroom. It made the room perfect for mid-day naps and more intimate situations like this.

You chuckled amused to find that Dan had already stripped down to his boxers. He spoke up as he tied his hair back with a hair tie sure to get the jewfro well out of the way for what he had planned. “The birds are fed and covered. I put down an old sheet on the bed so we won’t make a mess.”

You smiled not at all shocked that he’d made sure to tend to your lovebirds. It was usually a job you tended to before bedtime. Dan was always teasing you over how much you fussed over the two birds. You had always had a soft spot for birds which was how Holly and you had become friends to begin with. Dan tolerated your birds despite the fact that he jokingly called them loud feathered brats.

You pressed a soft kiss to his cheek another chuckle leaving your lips as you teased him. “Good boy.”

He managed to catch your lips with his, his hands caressing your sides the soft silky material of the kimono feeling heavenly under his palms. He couldn’t wait to feel the soft skin beneath the fabric.

You pulled back from the kiss taking in the rest of the room. He’d set up a tea tray by the bed setting out everything he needed for tonight. You smirked amused to see that he’d gone with whipped cream, strawberries, and chocolate syrup. Apparently, he was taking the pour some sugar on me theme seriously.

Your cheeks darkened as you spotted a certain item sitting out on the bed. The vibrating wand was something you had purchased a long time ago back when you were still single. You had never intended for Dan to discover it, but of course he had.

You could admit that the wand had served its purpose when you had been single, but it had become a handy item to have when Dan was out of town for conventions or gone touring with NSP. Once Dan had found out about the toy it had come out during more than a few steamy phone conversations while Dan was too far away to touch.

Dan took notice of your flushed cheeks giving you a soft smile as he explained himself. “I know tonight is supposed to be all about me, but I want to make you feel good too…. Me being the only one who gets off feels selfish.”

You smiled at him knowing you shouldn’t be surprised by his comment. Dan had always been an attentive lover. He wasn’t the type to get his rocks off and leave you hanging. He wasn’t satisfied unless it was clear that you were satisfied as well.

He pressed a quick kiss to your cheek not helping to fear that maybe he’d made a mistake pulling the toy out tonight. “Are you okay with that?”

You smiled pressing a soft kiss to his lips your cheeks still flushed pink. “Yeah. I’m okay.”

“You ready?” Dan dared to ask not ashamed to admit that he was more than ready to start. He could already feel his boxers growing tight his body anticipating what was to come.

You answered him by reaching for the tie to your robe unfastening it and shrugging the kimono off revealing yourself to him.

Your confidence boosted as Dan’s dark eyes took in the sight instantly filling with lust. Dan couldn’t help but to groan at the sight of you the words leaving his lips. “Fuck, babygirl, look at you.”

You giggled pressing a soft kiss to his lips as you parroted his words. “Look at you.”

Dan snorted at this comment shaking his head as he spoke. “I’d much rather look at you. You’re much sexier than me.”

“Impossible.” You replied your lips pressing to the cleft in his chin working a chuckle from him.

You continued to press kisses to his skin working your way down his neck pressing your lips along his Adams apple. Dan groaned as you pressed your lips to the nape of his neck nibbling at the skin knowing that it was the spot that always made him melt.

He sighed finding it hard to ignore the desire to just toss you down onto the bed and ravish you the way his body was screaming at him to do. He resisted though too eager to experience what he had planned for tonight, to push things too far.

He managed to maneuver you over to the bed easily backing you down to rest against the sheets. Dan moved over you his lips eagerly trailing down your neck. You sighed your eyes closing as you sank into the kisses his breath warm against your skin.

He nipped at the nape of your neck clearly determined to give you a hickey to match the one you’d most likely given him just a few minutes earlier.

Dan ran his hands along your sides caressing your soft skin a moan leaving his lips. You were so soft and warm. He was always so entranced by the way your skin felt under his hands. He loved your body. He couldn’t help but to be in awe of the fact that you were all his. Someone as stunning as you had wanted a scrawny dork like him. You more than wanted him, you had married him, you adored him, you found him just as sexy as he found you.

He reached behind you working the clasp of your bra ready to get down to business. You’d been stunned when he’d explained exactly what he wanted to happen tonight.

Your cheeks had flushed a deep shade of pink when he’d explained just how he wanted to celebrate the music video release.

He had always been a breast man, and your breasts in his opinion were a gorgeous thing. More than anything all he wanted was to worship those gorgeous breasts of yours. He wanted to bury his face between them. He wanted to suck them. He wanted to pour chocolate syrup and whipped cream over them and lick it off. And most importantly he wanted to slide his cock along them until he came hard.

He managed to work the clasp loose pulling the fabric from your body a groan spilling from his lips as your breasts were revealed to his eager gaze.

You had always been a busty girl. You had mixed feelings regarding your fuller breasts. On the cons side; It was hard to find bras that weren’t ugly unless you were looking to spend a fortune. They made your back ache. Not to mention men tended to stare right at them less than subtlety.

On the pro side though; the way Dan was looking at them definitely gave you a huge ego boost.

You gasped a giggle spilling from your lips as Dan happily buried his face between your breasts a content groan spilling from his lips as he nuzzled the soft skin.

He moaned unable to stop the words from spilling from his lips. “Fuck, baby, love these baps.”

You gave his back a playful swat his odd euphemism for breasts always working a giggle from you.

He chuckled shooting you a scolding look as he refused to pull from your breasts. He spoke his voice muffled. “Be nice…. You can’t blame me baby. These things are so damn perfect.”

You smiled as he continued to nuzzle your breasts his voice still muffled against your skin as he spoke more to himself than you. “So fucking soft and nice, perfect tits. All mine.”

You were tempted to point out that they were technically yours given that they were connected to your body but you didn’t have a chance to speak as his tongue rolled over your nipple causing a soft moan to spill from your lips. He continued to work your nipple with his tongue working the bud into a hardened point. His lips slid across your skin slowly taking his time before locking them over your other nipple. He gave it the exact same treatment soft moans leaving your lips your body already aching with need for him.

He captured the nipple between his teeth, making you gasp. You ran a hand along his back your nails tracing his skin as he continued to toy with your breast his teeth scrapping against the sensitive skin.

You gasped as he pulled back his hands enthusiastically massaging your breasts unable to stop himself from shaking them a moan leaving his lips as they bounced in his hands.

You whimpered stunned as he squished your breasts close together eagerly sucking both of your nipples. He groaned as he released your breasts wasting no time to go back to massaging the orbs. He squeezed your breasts entranced by how soft they were. They felt so amazing under his skillful hands. They were so big, they barely fit in his large hands.

He rolled his thumbs along your hard nipples causing you to writhe in place your eyes closing your head falling back as you lost yourself in the pleasurable sensation of it all. You gasped shocked at the sudden cold sensation that washed over your breast. You opened your eyes to see Dan shooting you a little smirk as he poured chocolate syrup over one of your breasts the sudden cold catching you off guard.

He followed up the chocolate syrup with whipped cream taking his sweet time to cover both breasts thoroughly. You whined as he stared down at you that little smirk crossing his lips again so pleased with the mess he’d made.

He leisurely pulled a strawberry from the tray beside the bed taking his time to slide the fruit slowly along your breasts circling your sensitive nipples with the berry getting it nice and covered.

He held the strawberry up to your lips a low moan leaving his throat as you sucked at the fruit slowly your eyes locking on his. You bit down on the berry eating what he’d offered.

He dragged the fruit along your breasts again groaning as the juice from the berry slid along the mess of chocolate and cream. He popped the rest of the berry into his mouth almost sure it was the sweetest strawberry he’d ever eaten. He tossed the stem aside before his mouth locked over your breast slowly suckling the warmth of his mouth making you squirm.

His pulled back from your breast his tongue lapping at your skin licking the sticky mess he’d made clean. He moved to the other breast slowly lapping up the whipped cream and chocolate.

Once Dan was sure that your breasts were as clean as they were going to get without the aid of a shower, Dan rested back on his knees pushing his boxers down his hardened cock erect and ready for you. You whimpered the sight of him always making you ache. He was clearly excited reddened and already leaking pre-cum.

He slid the tip of his cock along your breast groaning the softness of your skin against his hardened cock mind meltingly good.

He grunted his cock leaving traces of pre-cum behind painting your breasts. He continued to slide his cock along your soft breasts moaning at the sensation. Your breast were sticky from the mess he’d cleaned up but your skin was so soft and warm. It was like silk against his cock. You spat in your hand knowing that it wasn’t the most attractive sight but it was easier than searching for lube and you definitely knew you didn’t want to go in to this dry. You reached for him taking his cock in your hand and stroking him slowly Dan’s head falling back as you worked his cock jacking him off.

He moved his hand back allowing you to take over your hand working him more than familiar with the rhythm he enjoyed. You spoke teasing him as you stroked him. “That feel good Danny?”

“Fuck, yes baby, yes.” Dan managed to grunt your small hand around his cock always driving him insane.

He groaned his hips rocking forward you making sure to let the tip of him slide along your breasts as you moved your hand up and down.

Dan blindly reached for the toy wasting no time to flick the on switch. He shoved your panties aside before pressing the vibrating head against your center causing your hips to rock forward a whine leaving your throat. Your rhythm was interrupted as the toy buzzed against you the sensation almost too much.

You tried hard to concentrate on stroking Dan as he slid the toy along your wet center your hips rocking against the toy. You couldn’t stop yourself from moaning the words sliding out of you as your hips stuttered against the wand. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, Danny, oh fuck”

Dan groaned unsure if he wanted to stare at your gorgeous breasts, or your hand on his cock, or the toy between vibrating away between your thighs.

He did his best to keep his eyes on all three the sights almost too much for his lust frazzled brain to take in. He had a feeling he’d be mentally replaying this night in his head over and over again when Brian and he were forced to leave for a tour in a few months.

He knew he’d probably get himself off to memories of this night until you were able to join him on tour.

He grunted as your hand stilled again the vibrations between your thighs building your body edging closer to an orgasm.

Dan took over his hand locking down over his cock as he multitasked turning the wand up a setting higher the action working a cry from your lips as your hips rocked faster. “Danny, baby, oh fuck.”

Dan groaned the words spilling from his lips as he stroked himself faster determined to cum. “You like that baby? You like it when Danny plays with your toys?”

“Yeah, fuck, yes. Oh God, Danny.” You whimpered as he rubbed the toy along your slit lining it up against your clit knowing it was the quickest way to make you cum.

He was determined to work an orgasm out of you before he let himself cum. He knew seeing you cum would push him right over the edge and he would be able to cum all over those perfect breasts he loved so damn much.

He moaned your hips rocking faster the toy against your oversensitive clit so intense. You gripped down on the bedsheets your thighs shaking as you slid closer and closer to falling over the edge.

Dan groaned urging you on as he continued to stroke himself. “Come on babygirl, cum for me [Y/N], cum for me.”

You fell apart his words and the toy vibrating against you causing you to cum hard your thighs shuddering your head falling back Dan’s name spilling from your lips. “Danny, Dan, Danny, Danny, oooh fuck.”

Dan grunted his own end growing closer and closer. He spoke urging himself on as you continued to cum against the toy. “Oh baby, I’m gonna cum babygirl, gonna cum on those perfect fucking tits, oh God.”

Dan moaned as he came hard stroking himself as he spilled his release along your breasts. Your name fell from his lips as he spilled his release. “Oh [Y/N] babygirl…ooooh fuck.”

You whimpered the toy still buzzing causing you to jerk back the sensation far too much now that you’d cum.

Dan took the hint shutting the toy off tossing it aside his own breathing heavy as he came down from his high.

He couldn’t help but to moan at the sight of you your breasts sticky with remnants of chocolate, whipped cream, and now his cum.

He leaned down his lips lazily sliding along yours his voice drowsy and full of affection. “Love my babygirl.”

You giggled as he settled down beside you your bodies both feeling heavy as you basked in the afterglow. “Love my Danny.”

Dan managed to reach into the bedside table finding some wet wipes. He cleaned your breasts slowly and gently taking away traces of the mess he’d left.

He tossed the soiled wipe into the waste basket as you turned to face him your hand resting against his cheek. You spoke as his lips slid along yours. “Was that everything you wanted?”

Dan nodded his head a soft sleepy smile crossing his lips. “Yes baby, thank you so much. That was so perfect. I love you so much.”

You stroked his cheek your eyes growing heavy as you teased him throwing the words he’d blurted out earlier. “You love my baps.”

Dan chuckled his eyes growing heavier by the second. He knew he needed to clean up the mess and put away the food, but sleep was easily winning out over responsibility. “Well, I do love those too. I do love you too though, my wifey.”

You smiled your lips sliding along his as your own need for sleep began to creep in. “Love you too baby.”

You felt your eyes slide shut Dan following right behind you drifting off to sleep. One thought easily crossed his mind as he gave in to sleep. This was definitely the best way to celebrate.


End file.
